Only when madness reigns...
Only When Madness Reigns... is the twentieth quest in the Legends of Old questline, and the fifth in the X-16 segment. START: Immediately after completion of Once More Into the Fray END: Sera, located outside of Obsidirain's Lair Description You hear Obsidirian laughing as you enter his domain, he turns to face you, a whisper like voice in your head. You seek what I possess, don't you ? It won't be easy to get this. I'll make you a deal; you defeat me, I'll give you the information. However, if you die, at any point during our squabble, I won't give it to you. You get one chance , make it count. Objectives *Defeat Obsidirain without dying *Gain information Transcript *''Obsidirain falls to the ground, once more he whispers in your mind.'' *Obsidirain: Well done I say, WELL DONE! Now come here, I'll tell you what I know. *Player: I'll stand here thank you very much, just tell me waht you know and I'll be on my way. *Obsidirain: Suit yourself. I mentioned earlier a friend, an ally in a brown cloak. He'll be seeking your help soon enough, sooner than you might hope. He holds the key to the truth you seek. *Player: I'll ask when the time comes, but what I really need to know is if Sera truly is Lordscythe. *Obsidirain: You know the answer to that. *Player: Tell me. *Obsidirain: YOU REALLY NEED ME TO TELL YOU!? YES! SERA IS LORDSCYTHE! YOU SAW IT WITH YOUR OWN EYES IN THAT BOOK, WHY DO YOU DOUBT IT!? *Player: It was Sera's will, not mine. *Obsidirain: I may be mad, I may be dying, but I promised to tell the truth this one time. She is Lordscythe. And as such, she has a mantle to take up and a responsibility to uphold. The Lordscythes are Empire. *Obsidirain: This is all but a prelude to empire. *Obsidirain: Soon she will have to take it upon herself to rule. The Valley of the Calm Trees needs a ruler. They need a queen. *Player: What do you mean? *Obsidirain: She will become the new queen of the City of the Sky. It was written long ago. I did say the Lordscythes played a large role in our ancient history, and they will again. This is one of those times. *Obsidirain: Now go! Let me die. Go and tell her what I told you. See if she takes it upon herself now. Completion Sera looks at you expectantly. You tell her waht Obsidirain told you. She sits down, hands on her head. She writes you a note. So it's true then? I am Lordscythe? It is my duty to rule? To found an empire? To rule the city of the sky!? I never thought it could be true. He mentioned the man in the cloak again, if only he were here, for once I could use his help. The wind whips up around you and Sera, the form of a man in a brown cloak appears before you. He speaks. I told you long ago Sera that we would watch over you, that if you needed up we would help, it appears as if that time has come... And about such a thing too!